


Admitting is the first step...but then what?

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Admitting is the first step...but then what?

Vegard’s heart was beating fast in his chest, and his stomach felt uneasy. It was so strange, he couldn’t really fathom the reality of it all. He stood in front of his brother, who looked at him with a puzzled expression, and Vegard undoubtedly mirrored his face. After all this time, he had finally come clean, and gotten nearly his own exact words repeated back at him, now he didn’t know how to continue. All this time, they had been harbouring the same feelings, and only now it had been brought up. 

Vegard didn’t know what to do, he had no idea how to proceed. The amount of times he had imagined how it would be, what he would do, it should have given him some clue as to what to do, but his mind was blank and he felt a bit nauseous.

Seemingly, Bård was just as confused. He rubbed his hands together awkwardly and gnawed on his lip. When the eye contact they’d kept on for the longest silence became unbearable, Bård laughed, a bubbly laughter that made him shift his gaze, and Vegard looked at him with confusion, a faint chuckle in his throat. He would have asked him what was so funny, but looking at him, smiling genuinely, crinkles forming in various places on his face, the adams apple bobbing in his throat in tie with his laughter, Vegard didn’t want to, he wanted to linger on the warmth in his own chest at the lovely sight. Also, he wouldn’t have been able to speak up, because when Bård’s laughter was dying down, the tall brunette stood up straight and stepped closer, into Vegard’s personal space where everything was now buzzing. 

Vegard could feel Bård’s breath hit his face, he was so close now that Vegard would have to raise his head to meet his eyes, but the breath got stuck in his throat and he swallowed repeatedly to try and calm himself and ease the strange seizures he felt creeping. He was still struggling with remembering how to breathe when Bård kissed him, and at that point he forgot everything except the kiss. Bård’s lips were dry, just as dry as Vegards and the movement was minimal, just a mouth against another. Vegard wished he knew how to carry on, but he didn’t have to, as Bård pulled away and their lips parted with a smack, only for him to push forward again, his tongue gliding over his own lips before meeting Vegard’s again. This time Vegard was prepared, so eager that their teeth clacked together and their excitement turned to laughter again. Their half-lidded eyes met and Vegard felt his heart skip a beat at the look he was giving him, a mixture of adoration and lust all blended in his shrouded blue eyes.

He felt Bård’s hands on his cheeks, his palms were clammy and warm as they cupped his face and guided him to the perfect angle for their lips to connect. He could never have imagined how perfectly their lips fit, like two puzzle pieces that were supposed to be together. Bård had captured Vegard’s upper lip between his own lips and sucked gently. Vegard hummed and sighed, brought his arms around his taller brothers neck and held him close. The reality of the situation was yet to actually hit him, it still felt surreal.

“I can’t believe this is actually happening,” Bård’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist and he turned his head so his cheek was pressed against Vegards.

“likewise.” Vegard closed his eyes, letting the solidity of it all seep in.


End file.
